thebarrierfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prison Riot
Timeline 10:33 A.M: A small fight breaks out between two rival gangs in the prison cafeteria. Guards attempt to intervene but the only two on duty in the cafeteria are stabbed to death, and the fighting continues. 10:35 A.M: A riot team is sent in to put down the two gangs, but they aren't sure who is or isn't partaking in the fighting. It devolves into a massacre until one prisoner picks up a deceased guard's firearm and guns down two of the guards. The prisoners quickly overwhelm the guards, and realize that none of them will be able to live free after their rebellion. 10:43 A.M : Fighting between riot guards and prisoners ensues, the prisoners arming themselves with whatever they can find. After breaking through the original row of riot guards, the prisoner soon find themselves overwhelmed by fire from the upper levels of the prison. The fighting turns into a massacre, until one prisoner manages to fight his way to the control room, opening every cell in the penitentiary. Within moments, prisoners on the upper levels throw the guards off the balcony, where they're torn apart by the growing crowd. 10:46 A.M: Realizing what was going on, the guards managing solitary confinement are ordered to immediately remove the prisoners in solitary confinement, out the back door. This fails when one unknown prisoner attacks the guards, soon joined by by multiple other prisoners in solitary. 10:47 A.M: The prisoners in solitary confinement join up with the estimated 1,750 prisoners gathering at the main gate. 10:48 A.M: The main door is opened, and the prisoners pour out into the courtyard, destroying multiple guard towers and overrunning the riot control in the courtyards. 10:50 A.M: The prisoners blow the lock off the chain link fence and break into the armory. The unarmed mob had quickly become a full fledged rebellion. 11:01 A.M: After finishing off the remaining guards in the courtyard, the prisoners manage to get the door leading to the industrial center of the prison open. A nearby overseer opens fire but it it quickly goes up in flames. 11:05 A.M: Fearful that the riot would spread to the women's quarters in the North side of the prison, extra regiments were detached to that side of a prison. Although no one knows what happened for sure, the most common idea is that one guard betrayed his brethren, allowing the prisoners in the North side to join in the riot. 11:25 A.M: The riot has spread to both the north and south side of the prison, and the one of the last overseer towers is destroyed by an unknown cause. 11:32 A.M: the industrial sector is overrun by prisoners, guards still barely hold onto the garage and the barracks, with the prisoners overwhelming them. Any prisoner that tries to run out of the main gate is quickly eliminated by the last overseer tower. 11:43 A.M, the riot reaches it's peak, the garage falling into prisoner hands along with most of the production lines. Seeing an opportunity, the prisoners began to use the scrap metal to make shivs, most falling apart under any pressure. 11:59 A.M: The VTOL's arrive with armored cars and other reinforcements only a few minutes behind him. Many of the VTOLs are destroyed, including Commander Xin's, but they hold their ground. 12:01 P.M: The armored cars arrive, quickly mopping up a newly disorganized mob in the courtyard and forcing them to retreat to the east side of the prison. The prisoners using prototype machineguns from the garage to halt the BDI's advance. 12:02 P.M: The armored cars arrive in the south side of the prison, massacring the prisoners after arriving on scene. The prisoners obtained a main battle tank, but eventually their use of armor proved ineffective. In the process one of the armored cars accidentally punches a whole in the wall, killing sixteen prisoners but allowing many others to escape. This included known criminal and mob affiliate Akihito Sano, as well as other unidentified escapees. 12:05 P.M: One of the BDI tanks stays behind to cover the hole in the wall, meant to make sure remaining prisoners don't escape. 12:07 P.M: The remaining prisoners blockade themselves in their cell blocks, refusing to let any guards in. 7:59 P.M: After hours of bombardment, the first block is overrun by the PMCs. Despite this, scattered fighting continues in the southern cell block. 12:01 A.M: After multiple failed attacks on the north side of the prison, even after bombardment, almost every division in the underground is called up to deal with the situation. Combined efforts of local police, prison guards, and Defence Initiative personnel wipe the floor with the prisoners in Northside. 2:01 A.M: The remaining resistance across the prison is neutralized. 7:09 A.M: Unable to execute everyone they captured, the PMCs chose to execute the smartest and most fit of the prisoners, whether they were involved in the riot or not. This method proved effective and when the prisoners were transferred no similar effort to start a prison-wide effort was attempted.